Cheetah Tale
by dude75987
Summary: Ted is a nobody 'til he becomes the richest and the greatest for 'murdering' Pouncer who was 1 of the nephews of Spotty...but his little white fib gets him in great big trouble.


Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing

There was a little penguin Pokemon named Piplup trapped inside a cage...and Piplup was now terrified that he was the bait...and unknown to it...somebody was walking around just as Piplup gulped nervously in fear...and suddenly...Piplup screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right towards it...and just as he struggled to escape... he had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him...Piplup turned itself around and saw a full grown cheetah with orange yellow black spotted fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there...I'm Prowler." Prowler said as he introduced himself as Piplup fainted in fear and Prowler gasped in shock.

"Oh...Little dude...did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry...wake up." Prowler said as he held up the cage.

"Alright...don't worry about it...I'm gonna get you outta here in a jiffy...just hang in there, Piplup." Prowler said as he heard his brother, Pouncer's voice in the distance.

"Hey, Prowler!" Pouncer's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh...I'm coming, Pouncer!" Prowler shouted back to his brother as he began releasing Piplup from the cage.

"Well...move it...come on...Uncle Spotty's waiting!" Pouncer exclaimed in annoyance as Prowler opened the lid setting Piplup free at last "Alright, little dude...you're free at last...now go...shout freedom." Prowler said as he smiled when he did such a good deed...and just as he began leaving...he jumped nervously when he saw another cheetah with orange yellow black spotted fur and light green eyes...and his name was Pouncer...Prowler's older brother.

"Whoa...you almost gave me a heart attack." Prowler said.

"Prowler...what the heck are you doing?" Pouncer asked.

"Well, Pouncer...I was just…picking you some tulips." Prowler said as Pouncer smacked the tulips outta his paws.

"Hey...Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Prowler said as Pouncer smacked him again.

"Mom and Dad are not here anymore...they're deceased right now." Pouncer said as he began humming the '_Haunted Mansion' _theme music.

"Stop...stop...oh that theme tune gives me the creeps." Prowler said nervously in fear.

"What do you mean, Prowler? it's our theme song...deal with it." Pouncer said as he and Prowler walked around back home.

Meanwhile there was a city called Cartoon Ctiy which nearly looked like a ghost town...but on the big screen of the building...Susie Carmichael answered some questions about the cheetahs.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? you sure about this?" Susie asked as she smiled at the viewers.

"Good morning, Cartoon City...I'm Susie Carmichael, keepin' up the good side...we just received official confirmation that the cheetahs are gone forever... I repeat: the cheetahs are gone forever." Susie said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own work.

Everybody was hiding 'cause the cheetahs like Prowler and Pouncer can attack and murder anybody.

_**Don't worry**_

_**about 1 thing**_

_**'cause every single thing is gonna be all right**_

_**don't worry**_

_**about 1 thing**_

"Coming up next...a father tells us how he does it all...but 1st...over to Kent Brockamn for the traffic report." Susie said as the camera zoomed in on Kent Brockman (_**The Simpsons**_ and _**The Simpsons Movie**_)

"Thanks, Susie..." Kent Brockman said while driving the helicopter.

"Slight congestion here on the Interpol...there's a poorley overturned person...authorities are trying to calm him down."Kent Brockman said as he saw Lenny and Carl ('The Simpsons' and 'The Simpsons Movie') trying to calm Homer down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the master...'cause you're gonna be late." Kent Brockman said.

"What the crap is takin' so long?" Moe asked angrily impatient.

"Don't you shout at me...my father is your father...alright?" Mr. Burns said as Moe rolled his eyes and drove his sports car someplace else...and yes of course...this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic...people working...and so much more.

In the bank...Pooh (_**Winnie the Pooh**_ film series) sat down in the counter just as Rabbit showed him the gem.

"Yep...it's a fraud." Pooh said as he was staring at the fraud gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to look for it!" Rabbit exclaimed angrily.

don't worry

about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be all right

Inside the seafood restaurant...Jimmy ('Jimmy Two-Shoes') stood in the counter with Beezy...waiting for other people to show up...but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That does it, Beezy...we give up! Jimmy exclaimed angrily.

"According to the latest danger Poll...the fear of cheetahs is at an all-time...so join us tonight for another in-depth report...how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no action hero around us? who can stop this cheetah menace?" Susie asked.

There was an awesome looking place...and it looked like somebody already moved in...and that was a young 12-year-old boy with an orange t-shirt with black stripes, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and blue jeans...and his name was Ted...and Ted turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there...I'm Ted...you might think you know...but you got no idea." Ted said as he began the grand tour.

"Welcome to my crib...the good life the way the other half lives...check it out...I got my 30 hi-def flat screens television with speaker surround sound...CD player, DVD player, Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for so many days and nights when you're feeling just a bit…" Ted began doing the beat box for a little while. "…old school."

"'cause every single superstar preteen like me needs to have the basic necessities." Ted said as he heard the 3 children's voices.

"Yeah right...like a lot of cash." Konohamaru said as he laughed along with his 2 other friends, Charmy and Max.

It turned out this place was just a billboard and Ted really didn't have any cash.

"Come on, you guys...why are you messing with my fantasy?" Ted asked.

"'cause you're so broke...your action figure's outta date." Charmy said as Konohamaru and Max laughed in unison.

"That's very hilarious..." Ted said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Ted...over here...I need to speak to you!" Meowth shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there...hang onto those things." Ted said as he handed the disco tags to Charmy.

"Ted...you're the dude." Charmy said as he smiled while Ted walked around towards Meowth by the dumpster.

"Hey, Meowth..." Ted said.

"Now that you live in the penthouse...can I please be your financial advisor?" Meowth asked.

"That's a billboard, Meowth." Ted said while correcting him.

"You live in a billboard? and they always call me crazy." Meowth said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a blue umbrella and began going up in mid-air which was making Ted freak out.

"Hey, Ted...guess who came to visit." Max said as Ted screamed in shock when he saw a picture painting of him about to get eaten up by a vicious cheetah.

"Got you!" the 3 young boys laughed in unison.

"No...stop...don't do that!" Ted exclaimed in annoyance as he removed some of the spray paint.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Ted asked.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Konohamaru asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. smart mouth? look...I'm on my way to work at the Dragon Wash...just stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Ted said.

"See you later!" the 3 young boys called out in unison and began cleaning off the spray paint...and Ted smiled just as he was on this way to work.

"See you later, Ted!" Meowth called out as he was still holding the blue umbrella.

Ted continued his way to work called Dragon Wash which was owned by Link...and it was a wash for big and little dragons...and Ted continued his way saying 'hello' to the fellow workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the Ted-ster's in the house." Ted high 5d some of the workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Wilbur...is it lunch time yet?" Ted asked.

"You just got here, Ted." Wilbur (_**Meet the Robinsons**_) replied.

"That's exactly my point..." Ted said.

Meanwhile...Tommy ('All Grown Up') who was listening to music by the headphones was putting the air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Tommy!" Ted shouted as he shook his head knowing that Tommy didn't hear him.

Ted walked around past Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup (**The Powerpuff Girls**) who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Looking good, girls..." Ted said.

"Hey, Ted..." the Powerpuff Girls greeted in unison.

Ted stopped by the punch-in so that he can clock in and began his work...he couldn't find his name on his credit card 'til he found his credit card on the punch-in section.

"What? I'm already punched in?" Ted asked as he smiled about who did it for him.

"Audrey..."

At the counter...there was a beautiful young girl with red orange hair, green eyes, a light pink t-shirt and light blue blouse...and her name was Audrey...and she was on the wireless telephone...but she spoke to another customer.

"Good morning...can I help you with anything?" Audrey asked.

"1 good wash and lube, please..." Dojo (**Xiaolin Showdon**) said.

"Warm wax?" Audrey asked.

"Yes please..." Dojo said.

"Metal scrap? we're having a special on that 1." Audrey said.

"Why not? it's mating season after all...and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he smiled and began getting all cleaned up.

Audrey began answering the wireless telephone she answered before.

"Link's Dragon Wash...you get a dragon of a wash...and the price….oh my gosh." Audrey said as she listened just as she drew a picture in the notebook...'Audrey + Ted...'cause she had a crush on Ted...and she was his close friend and romantic interest.

"Might I suggest a rusteez? it removes rusted metal." Audrey said to the other dragon customer.

"Hey, Audrey..." Ted said as Audrey panicked in shock while covering the paper she drew on...'cause she didn't want Ted to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my goodness...hi there, Ted." Audrey said..

"Thanks for covering me up..." Ted said as he held the wireless telephone that Audrey was using.

"Hey...I'm terribly sorry...Audrey needs to get her move on...could you hang on for 1 single minute, please?" Ted asked as he pushed the 'hold' button.

"Ted..." Audrey said with a groan.

"Come on, Audrey...disco dance with me, gal." Ted said as he was trying to disco dance with Audrey.

"Ted...you're gonna get me fired." Audrey said as she sat right back down by the counter.

"Please, Audrey...you? fired? no...that can't happen...'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Ted said.

"Oh, Ted...you don't really mean that." Audrey said.

"Of course I do...you're like my close friend." Ted said as Audrey gasped in shock and groaned while Ted put on his gear.

"Listen, Audrey...tell me...what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever...alright? it's a sure thing...guaranteed cash extravaganza...fresh air." Ted said as Audrey stared at him.

"Good grief..." Audrey said with another groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the master...and, Audrey...I'm outta this place...I mean...I'm outta here." Ted said.

"Ted...instead of getting into Link's face with another get rich plan...go do something you're actually good at: your job." Audrey said as she placed the belt around Ted's waist.

"Which by some hard work you still have..." Audrey said.

Just as Ted began doing his work...he stopped and got something for Audrey.

"Oh...I almost forgot...I brought you some breakfast." Ted said.

"You didn't...Krispy Kremes?" Audrey asked.

"Your favorite...oh...and by the way...you're still on hold." Ted said as Audrey gasped in alarm and quickly picked up the wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding...we're very busy right now...how can I help you?" Audrey asked as she watched Ted to begin doing his shift while listening to somebody on the wireless telephone.

"No...I'm sorry...Link is at a meeting right now...he won't be back 'til later." Audrey said as she knew that Link was at a meeting with the cheetah master of Cartoon City.

Dude723: "I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter...the next chapter is where you'll see the big cheetah master of Cartoon City...so just read and review."

Chapter 2: The Cash

In the caverns...there was another cheetah with orange yellow black spotted fur and light brown eyes standing right in front of the hyena cage...and he was Spotty...the cheetah master.

"How are my hyenas this evening? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Spotty said as he gave the boneless ribs to the hyenas.

"You see, Link... it's a cruel world out there...you either take or you get taken." Spotty said as Link was breathing nervously when he saw the hyenas eating the boneless ribs like wild jungle animals.

"A few words have never been spoken...is that it? we're finished?" Link asked.

"Now you and me...we worked together for a very long time." Spotty explained.

"Please, Spotty... it's hardly been like work." Link said.

"And you know…..." Spotty said as he continued.

"That I like that about you..." Link said as he interrupted.

"Let me finish, Link...that I lived my life for my nephews...raising them and protecting them." Spotty said.

"You're the greatest...he's the greatest, right? am I right or am I wrong?" Link asked while looking at Mephiles.

"Link..." Spotty said.

"It's all been to prepare…" Spotty said.

"Right?" Link asked.

"…...To prepare them…" Spotty said.

"Sorry, dude..." Link said.

"It's alright...for the day they run the city...well...today is that day." Spotty said with a heavy sigh when the record of the record player began scratching while he sat right down in front of the bamboo desk and Link sat right down in the bamboo armchair.

"Mephiles..." Spotty said as Mephiles began fixing the record 'til it began playing a parody version of 'Baby Got Back'.

Male Rap Singer: I like big ears and I cannot lie

you other people...

Spotty and Link stared at him just as Mephiles stopped the record.

"Hey, master...big ears." Mephiles said as he chuckled.

"Good grief..." Spotty said with a heavy sigh as he continued the conversation with Link.

"Long story short...from now on you work for Pouncer and Prowler...you got it?" Spotty asked as Link chuckled nervously.

"Prowler? Pouncer...I understand...but Prowler? you can't be serious." Link said.

"I'm darn serious...it takes more than muscle to run things...now Prowler...he's got the brains...that's something very special."

"Oh yeah...he's very special alright." Link said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spotty asked.

"Nothing, Spotty...I'm just saying..." Link said as he tried to explain to Spotty.

"Hey...I bring you here...look you in the eye...and tell you what's what...and what?" Spotty asked.

"What?" Link asked.

"What 'what'?'" Spotty asked.

"You said 'what' 1st..." Link said.

"I didn't say 'what'...I asked you 'what'." Spotty said.

"You said 'so then'...'what?' I said...'what?'". Link said.

"No, Link...I said, 'what, what,' like what, what?" Spotty asked again as Link looked a bit confused.

"You said 'what' 1st..." Link said.

"So now you're making fun of me?" Spotty asked as he stared at Link when he got up from his bamboo seat.

"No, Spotty...you just misunderstood." Link said as their conversation was interrupted when Pouncer and Prowler entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, Uncle Spotty...Prowler had an accident...he was born that way." Pouncer said as Prowler laughed sarcastically while sitting on the turning bamboo stool chair.

"You're the comic genius around here..." Prowler said as Link whispered to Spotty.

"Look...all I'm saying is that he's not exactly a murderer." Link said.

"My nephew, Prowler is a murderer...a stone hearted murderer...take a good look at him." Spotty said as he looked at Prowler weirdly just as Prowler played on the bamboo stool chair acting like a cheetah cub...and Link smirked by telling Spotty that Prowler wasn't a murderer.

Spotty stared angrily at Link...he had quite enough.

"That does it...that does it...you're outta here!" Spotty shouted angrily.

"What the crap? what the heck do you mean I'm outta here?" Link asked in fear.

"You're fired!" Spotty said as he swung his right paw at Link...and Link did his trademark video game screaming just as he crashed right into the wall.

"And above that...you're gonna need to begin paying me." Spotty said.

"What for?" Link asked while shaking in fear.

"So nothing happens to your little Dragon Wash..." Spotty said while smirking.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash...Ted along with the others began tongue-scrubbing the mouth of Sparky...and Ted frowned at the job.

"Welcome to Ted's crib...30 foot-slime covered tongue with canker sores, giant size cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a little bit old school." Ted said.

"Oh quit your groaning, Ted...it could be a lot worse you know." Silver said.

"That's true, Silver...I could have this job...and look a lot like you." Ted said as he chuckled...and suddenly...he saw the red bucket full of green slime began shaking...knowing what was gonna happen any minute now.

"Indigestion…he's gonna explode!" Ted exclaimed in alarm as Silver and the others took cover from it.

"Wait...stop...Tommy's still in there!" Kimi exclaimed in alarm as Ted saw Tommy who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his headphones.

"I got you, Tommy!" Ted exclaimed heroically as he ran around and grabbed Tommy...and the rumbling grew louder 'til Sparky let out 1 tiny little belch...and suddenly...the green slime flew up and splatted Ted's face...and Silver and the others laughed in unison while Ted wiped the green slime off his face.

"Yeah right...still think it could be worse?" Ted asked.

"Yeah right...I could look a lot like you." Silver said as he was still chuckling.

"You're all hilarious...well...see if you can laugh at this 1." Ted said as he threw the green slime at Silver...but he dodged it...and without warning...the green slime hit Tails which was causing him to push the button and the soap bubbles hit on Sparky's right eye...and Sparky roared in pain just as Tails began pulling down the lever...but it didn't work...and if they couldn't think about another way to get the soap off...Sparky would go extremely crazy.

"Soap in the eye...soap in the eye!" Ted exclaimed in alarm as he pulled the lever while activating the chains...and the chains held Sparky down so that he wouldn't struggle.

Ted ran around towards Sparky and removed the soap very carefully.

"It's alright...I'll get you some coupons, a free hot wax and all of that...you like that?" Ted asked.

"Thanks, Ted..." Sparky said in relief.

"Alright..." Ted. said as Sonic and Shadow zapped him on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow..." Sonic said.

"Just the young boy we're looking for." Shadow said as he smirked at Ted.

"The master wants to see you right now." Sonic said.

"Sonic, Shadow...my 2 supersonic hedgehog friends...hey...what's going on, dudes? it's great to see you all…huh, what? what did you say, Audrey?" Ted asked Audrey who was speaking to Ash and Misty (_**Pokemon**_ series),

"You guys...I'm gonna go ahead over there...but..." Ted said as he began singing the same song from before.

Ted: **_Don't worry_** [Beat Boxes] _**about 1 thing**_

_**'cause every single thing**_

_**is gonna be all right…**_

Sonic zapped Ted on the back of his head again.

"That's not the way you sing that song, dude." Sonic said.

Meanwhile in Link's office...the 2 supersonic hedgehogs threw Ted inside...and Ted tumbled towards the desk and crashed right into it.

"Hey, Link...my close friend from another universe...what's the deezy, dude?" Ted asked as Link stared at him not very cheerful from the meeting.

Ted grabbed Link's right hand, trying to do the secret handshake...but Link just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Ted!" Link shouted while pulling his right hand away from him. .

"Hey, Link...don't sweat it...a lot of cartoon and video game characters can't do it." Ted said.

"Will you just sit down, alright?" Link asked as Ted took his seat.

"I' was going over my markers...you're into me for 9 grand...9 G's...alright?" Link asked.

"9 G's? dude...you're tripping." Ted said.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories..." Link said as he threw a pile of papers at Ted.

"Whoa...that's crazy...look at that." Ted said while reading the bill papers knowing that he owed Link $23.00.

"You wrote everything down so you wouldn't forget..." Link said.

"This is a perfect example of why you're in management...and I'm not...you go, dude." Ted said.

"I need to pay Spotty protection...so everything you owe me...you owe him." Link said while explaining to Ted.

"How did you figure that out?" Ted asked.

"Very simple, Ted...the food chart..." Link said as he got out the food chart.

"You see? up above there's Spotty...there's me...and there's regular people." Link said.

"That's me..." Ted said.

"No, Ted...there's maple trees...there's mud …" Link said.

"Then there's me?" Ted asked.

"I'm getting there, Ted..." Link said as he continued.

"There's water, there's rocks, there's dragon crap...then there's you." Link said as he pointed at a picture of Ted holding up a green brush telling that he was down below the food chart and Ted stared at it.

"That's just screwed up..." Ted said.

"So if Spotty's tormenting me...he's tormenting you." Link said.

"What the heck?" Ted asked as the chart rolled up and began hitting Link in the face.

"Sorry about that..." Ted said.

"Easy, master...find your cheerful place." Shadow said while reading a Nickelodeon magazine.

"Cheerful place..." Sonic said.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here...I'm serious, dude!" Link exclaimed angrily.

"Alright...please...just give me some time...that's all I'm asking...I'm begging you, Link...please...please!" Ted exclaimed in fear as Link stared at him and he knew that Ted worked very hard.

"Alright...'cause I like you, dude...I'm gonna give you 27 hours to pay up." Link said.

"All of it? how am I supposed to do that?" Ted asked.

"That's your problem, Ted...bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow or else." Link said.

"Or else what?" Ted asked looking a bit confused.

"The dudes will explain..." Link said as he left the office...and Sonic and Tails both chuckled and Shadow gave Ted 1 single punch on his right eye telling him that he would be in very big trouble.

"Not good..." Ted said in fear.

Dude723: "Good grief...it looks like Ted's gonna be in very big trouble if he doesn't give Link $23.00...stay tuned for the next chapter and just read and review."

Chapter 3: Being a somebody

"$23.00?!" Audrey exclaimed in shock while putting an ice pack on Ted's black eye.

A while back...Ted came over to her house and explained what happened right after the conversation with Link.

Ted sat right down on the red bench of the backyard.

"You borrowed $23.00 from Link? Ted...why do you always get yourself into those situations?" Audrey asked as Ted sighed heavilly.

"I don't know, Audrey...it's just hard...alright? 'cause I'm a little dude in a big country...a real big country...the city...I'm a nobody...and I want some of that." Ted said as he looked up telling Audrey his dream and vision.

"Madame Foster?" Audrey asked looking a bit confused as Ted saw Madame Foster doing her disco dance moves.

"What? no...that! 1...above the city...where the somebodies live...I wanna be the richest and the greatest like them...but I'm stuck down here." Ted said.

"Well, Ted...what's wrong with being down here?" Audrey asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with being down here...remember my mother? she worked at the Dragon Wash her entire life." Ted said.

_Flashback sequence..._

During the 60s...Ted's mother worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Dragon Wash...and she had worked there for so many years.

"She was the # 1 tongue scrubber...every single year for 37 years...Ted said as all of the pictures of his mother were hung on the wall...and little Ted smiled just as he showed the children in class during show and tell.

"To me...working at the Dragon Wash was the coolest job in the city...but then I learned something I'll never forget." Ted said as 1 child laughed.

"Ted's mother's a tongue scrubber!" all of the children teased him...and little Ted stared down humiliated by them.

_End flashback sequence..._

"My mother was the greatest...but nobody likes a nobody...I wanna be a somebody." Ted said.

"Ted...you don't need to live above the city to be a somebody..." Audrey said while placing her right hand on Ted's right shoulder...and Ted sighed and sat right back down on the red bench.

"What's the difference, Audrey? if I don't pay Link back by tomorrow…I'm doomed anyway...so..." Ted said as Audrey was feeling sorry for him...and if Ted didn't pay the cash back...he'll be in very big trouble...and she decided to help him.

"Wait right here..." Audrey said as she went back inside the house...and Ted just sat there staring at the building...and he looked down that his dream and vision of becoming a somebody was ruined.

Ted saw Audrey holding a little blue box.

"What's this?" Ted asked as Audrey opened the lid

"A light pink gem?" Ted asked.

"Yes, Ted..." Audrey said.

"Where'd you get that?" Ted asked.

"My Aunt Nancy gave it to me,...she said it began from a little grain of sand...but then...after a while...it grew into something more beautiful...dreams and visions can begin little too." Audrey said.

"No... I couldn't." Ted said as he didn't wanna sell to something she had for so long.

"Take it, Ted...it'll get you the cash you need for Link." Audrey said as Ted sighed and smiled at her knowing that she was always there to help him out.

Meanwhile back in the caverns...all of the lions, tigers and cheetahs gathered around at the dining room to eat something for dinner tonight...and some of them were speaking...some of them were goofing off...but Spotty was having a conversation with Prowler just as Pouncer continued eating...and Prowler looked a bit concerned 'cause he wasn't learning to be a murderer cheetah...but he did help Piplup to be set free a while back.

"What the heck do you mean you don't understand? we went over this 100 times...I don't wanna say it again...you're really giving me agita...I don't know how else to say this to you, Prowler...you see something, you murder it and you eat it...period." Spotty said as a menu was handed over to him.

"Thanks..." Spotty said as he turned his head over to Prowler.

"That's what cheetahs do...that's a fine tradition...what's going on with you?" Spotty asked as Prowler looked at him still holding the menu in his right paw.

"Your brother, Pouncer here...he's a murderer." Spotty said.

"Thanks, Uncle Spotty..." Pouncer said as he began eating his oven roast chicken like a wild jungle animal.

"He's wonderful...he does what he's suppose to do." Spotty said as he turned his head over to Pouncer.

"Wipe your face, Pouncer..." Spotty said.

"But you, Prowler...I'm hearing things." Spotty said as he sighed heavilly.

"You gotta understand, Prowler...when you look starved to death...it makes me look starved to death... I can't allow that." Spotty said.

"I know...Uncle Spotty...I'm terribly sorry." Prowler said looking a bit upset.

"Prowler...look at me...look at me." Spotty said as Prowler looked at him.

"This handling the business...it's for you...it's for both of you...and you're acting like you don't even wanna do it...I need to know that you can handle this." Spotty said as he sighed heavilly again and stared at the cage where Timothy, the speaking turkey was...and Spotty got an idea just as he got out Timothy.

"Alright...right here... in front of me now...eat this turkey." Spotty said as Timothy shook in fear knowing that his entire life was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right...thanks, Uncle Spotty...here's the thing...I'm on the good side...and I read a newspaper article about murdering real live animals...it's not a good idea...you know how bad it is to murder real live animals? very bad." Prowler said.

"It's true...it's true...and the other thing is...my brother mated with a female turkey and had 3 little turkey triplets and I took it over 'cause he passed away...and the triplets lost their wings...but they're not useless...but I still take care of them with my wif...and they're growing...and they're very cheerful...but it's difficult 'cause I was working a 3rd shift at the factory to put dinner on the table... but all of the love I see in that little dude's face...makes it worth it in the end." Timothy said as Spotty stared at him.

"True story indeed..." Timothy said as Prowler rubbed his white eye with his right paw.

Spotty sighed heavilly.

"I'm not asking you anymore, Prowler...I'm telling you...eat it." Spotty said.

"Stop...have mercy!" Timothy begged to Prowler.

"Uncle Spotty...please!" Prowler exclaimed in alarm as the other turkeys shouted begging for Prowler not to eat Timothy.

Prowler and Spotty began arguing just as Pouncer kept staring at Timothy about to take 1 single bite.

Prowler had quite enough of it.

"Put the turkey down!" Prowler exclaimed in annoyance as he grabbed Timothy and the other turkeys which was making Spotty shocked.

The other lions, tigers and cheetahs stared at Prowler just as he set the turkeys free at last.

"Go now...nobody's looking...get outta here...you're free at last...now go." Prowler said as Timothy smiled at him.

"Thanks...you're a good cheetah." Timothy said as he stared angrily at Spotty by telling him that he'll be back to get revenge on him.

"Come on, you guys..." Timothy said as he and the other turkeys left the caverns...and Prowler smiled while watching the turkeys leave...but he stared at Spotty who was staring at him while Pouncer looked worried about it.

Prowler sighed heavilly just as he sat back down looking confused.

Spotty sat right back down staring at his nephew refusing to eat.

"Uncle Spotty...I can handle the city...it's not a problem." Pouncer said as he was hoping everything would be just fine.

"No...we're gonna do this as a close family." Spotty said as he turned his head back over to Pouncer.

"Pouncer... I want you to take Prowler out and show him the ropes." Spotty said.

"Oh come on, Uncle Spotty..." Pouncer said..

"Prowler...you're gonna learn how to be a cheetah...whether you like it or not." Spotty said as Prowler stared at him shocked now knowing that he would be in very big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a murderer cheetah.

Dude723: "Well...it looks like Ted isn't the only 1 who's in real big trouble...now here's where Marceline, the vampire girl from 'Adventure time' appears...so just read and review."

Chapter 4: Betting on Epona

Meanwhile at the horse racetrack...everybody came by to watch or bet on the horses...everybody continued cheering and betting...but Link paced around in his private box hoping that Ted would show up with the cash.

"That boy better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life..."Link said

"Just say the word, master..." Sonic said as he was getting ready to punish Ted along with Shadow.

Meanwhile at the lobby...Ted came by holding a package full of cash to give to Link...and thanks to Audrey...he sold her light pink gem and got all of the cash he had...and when he was done...his problem would be over real soon.

"I'm carrying the big envelope full of cash...and I'm gonna give it to Link." Ted said.

"Hurry up, Shrek...this is our chance...we don't wanna miss it." Donkey said as he accidentally knocked the envelope buy accident and Ted managed to catch it in his hands.

"You sure about it, Donkey?" Shrek asked.

"My trainer friend ripped me off, Shrek...the race is rigged...we can't lose." Donkey said as Ted began listening to Shrek and Donkey's conversation

"What's the horse's name?" Shrek asked.

"Epona..." Donkey said as Ted gasped in shock and looked up at the board knowing that Epona was gonna be the winner in the next race.

"We're gonna be the richest and the greatest!" Shrek said while cheering as Ted smiled like crazy.

"Above the city...here I come." Ted said as he snapped out of it.

"No...wait 1 single minute...what the heck am I doing? remember what Audrey said...remember what Audrey said…what did Audrey say?" Ted asked as he began remembering what Audrey said from yesterday night.

"Dreams and visions can begin little...you just need to…bet it all...bet it all." Audrey said as Ted imagined that if Epona won the race...he'll win a lot of cash and live above the city.

Ted forgot everything about what Audrey said...so he got a new plan...he slammed the envelope on the counter.

"$23.00 on Epona to win!" Ted exclaimed to Jet the Hawk who was working real hard at the counter.

"Dude...that's 300 to 12...that'll pay like $28.00." Jet said as Ted took the green ticket.

"Well...I guess that makes me...Ted...the millionaire." Ted said as his voice echoed right around him.

At the front door...another female figure turned around looking at Ted.

The female figure was a vampire girl with long dark black hair and a beautiful white outfit...and her name was Marceline.

Marceline raised her eyebrow still staring at Ted...and just as Ted began leaving...he stopped and stared at Marceline just as she did her disco dance moves.

"Nice moves..." Marceline said as Ted snapped out of it and chuckled nervously.

"You got a name?" Marceline asked as Ted chuckled again.

"You're gonna tell me what it is?" Marceline asked as Ted chuckled nervously again.

"Well...mine's Marceline." Marceline said as Ted snapped out of it.

"Come on, dude...get your game face on." Ted said as he smacked himself and followed Marceline.

"So...Marceline...my name's...my name's Ted, angel cakes." Ted said as he saw Madame Foster staring at him just as she was reading the newspaper.

"Madame Foster?" Ted asked looking a bit confused.

"That hip hop smooth talk doesn't work out on me..." Madame Foster said as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry about that..." Ted said as he apologized and followed Marceline.

"Hey...so…..." Ted said.

"Ted...I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Link said as he came along with Sonic and Shadow.

"Link...I see you're already on your way to the concession stand." Ted said as he escorted Link.

"Hey...what the heck are you doing?" Link asked looking a bit confused.

"Would you mind bringing us back some beverages?" Ted asked while Link stared at him.

"That'll be great...thanks...and some of those little corn dogs" Ted said.

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Shadow asked.

"What the heck are you doing? don't listen to him." Link said as Ted escorted Marceline.

"Let me escort you to...my box." Ted said.

"Your box?" Chuck Thorndyke (_**Sonic X**_) asked while stepping right in front of Ted and Marceline.

"His box?" Dimitri exclaimed, "You can't even afford the gum under the seats!"

"He just put 9 grand on Epona...I think he can afford anything he wants." Marceline said as she stared at Ted who just smiled nervously.

"9 grand? my 9 grand?! Link exclaimed getting very fed up about it.

"No...it was another 9 grand." Ted said while panicking in fear.

"You had the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway? give me that." Link said angrily as he grabbed the green ticket from Ted's right hand.

"Honestly...I made a mistake." Marceline said as she walked off.

"No...no...wait...Marceline!" Ted exclaimed in alarm while catching up to her.

"Look, Ted...way down...I'm really talented...and don't get me wrong...you're handsome...but…you're a nobody." Marceline said as she left while leaving Ted stunned as usual...and Ted saw the faces on the corn dogs.

"Ted... you're handsome...but you're a nobody." Sonic said mockingly.

"Wait, Marceline...come back...I'm not a nobody...I'm a corn dog." Shadow said as he and Sonic laughed along with 1 another.

Link grabbed Ted's right arm."

You're unbelievable...you're in very big trouble up to your ears...and still...you're asking for more? now go on...get in there." Link said as he shoved Ted to his box.

Link, Ted and the 2 supersonic hedgehogs took their seats.

"Ted...you better pray that this horse of yours comes through...betting my $23.00." Link said as he saw Ted sitting in his seat.

"Hey, you...outta my seat...outta my seat." Link said as Sonic grabbed Ted while forcing him to sit between him and Shadow.

"Unbelievable..." Ted said.

"Sit back and watch the horse race..." Sonic said.

"With your good eyes..." Shadow said as they watched the horses began racing around the horse race track.

"The horse are at the post...and they're off!" Plucky announced as all of the horses began racing around...all except for Epona who was trying to break open the gate.

"Stanley...then Oreo...and Edgar...Epona seems to be having trouble getting outta the gate." Plucky said.

"What the heck?" Ted asked.

"Only a joker would bet on this horse." Plucky said as Link stared at Ted.

"Don't sweat it...she does this all the time...she's just playing around." Ted said as he saw Epona break thorough the gate and run around catching up to the other horses.

"What's this? Epona is now crashing her way through the gate and she's off and running around...Oreo... Stanley." Plucky said.

"Please, Epona...go faster." Ted whispered hoping that Epona would win the race.

"Coming around the turn...it's Edgar by a length and Epona well behind...and here comes Epona coming up from behind passing Stanley and Oreo!" Plucky exclaimed in excitement as Ted gasped in amazement.

"You see? who's your dude? go!" Ted cheered in excitement.

"Around the final turn...here comes Epona...Epona is now caught up to Edgar...they're head to head...neck to neck...Epona's way ahead!" Plucky exclaimed in more excitement.

"I'm tired just thinking about counting all of this cash,,,,,,,look at Epona go!" Ted said as Link cheered that they would be the richest and the greatest...and they began celebrating while Sonic and Shadow smiled.

"Absolutely incredible...this looks to be Epona's lucky day..." Plucky said as Epona was almost to the finish line...and she began losing control and hitting herself which causing her to lose control.

"What just happened? Epona is down!" Plucky exclaimed in shock as Ted and Link disco danced around.

Ted saw Epona about to win the horse race...but what he saw was that Epona fell over on the ground

"No!" Ted exclaimed in shock.

"Here's Oreo, Stanley and Edgar…...and Stanley wins the race!" Plucky exclaimed in much more excitement.

"What the crap is going on?" Link asked as he was still hanging on to Ted.

"Wait, Link...I just wanna hang on to you." Ted said as he was hoping that Link wouldn't see what was going on.

Link shoved Ted away.

"No, Ted...get outta my way...let me see...will you?" Link said as he saw that Stanley was the winner...and Link's eyes widened in shock knowing that Epona lost the horse race...and that meant Link lost 9 grand.

"Remember your 'cheerful place', Link..." Ted said Link as got very fed up and began tearing up the green ticket.

"That's the way they call him the long shot..." Sonic said.

"Hey...that was crazy, right? who knew? everything's set...it's all good luck." Shadow said.

we're good to go...we're in the cash." Sonic said as he and Shadow smirked at 1 another.

"And she trips over 4 legs...who in the name of Cartoon Network trips over 4 legsr? and by the way...on what?" Ted asked as Link got into his fed up mode.

"That does it...that does it...I had quite enough of it!" Link exclaimed angrily as he turned over to Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic, Shadow...I want you to find the deepest pit in the city...and when you do...dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Link exclaimed angrily as his Master Sword popped a little 5-year-old girl named Bonnie's ('Toy Story 3' and 'Toy Story Toons') rainbow striped beach ball which was making her wail real loud...and loud enough...Sonic put blue duct-tape on Ted's mouth while Shadow tied the red rope around Ted's body and legs...and later...they threw him into the car trunk.

"Sorry, bro, it's nothing personal; it's just business," Dimitri said as Naruto closed the trunk. Now Flippy is going to get it.

Dude723: "Oh dear...now Ted's in very big trouble for making the humongous mistake in his entire life...here comes the next chapter...so just read and review."

Chapter 5: Ted the cheetah slayerEdit

Meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff...Ted was all tied up due to what happened back at the horse race...and he continued mumbling and struggling while Sonic and Shadow began having so much fun with him by tormenting him.

Sonic + Shadow: (singing in unison) Don't worry about 1 thing

'cause every single thing is gonna be alright

"This is how you sing it, Ted..." Sonic said.

"Link...he likes you, dude...he said take it easy on you." Shadow said as Sonic smirked and pinched Ted's chin just as Ted screamed in agony.

"But Link's not here..." Sonic said as he chuckled.

"Shadow...let me ask you something." Sonic said.

"Yeah, Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Why is it that my zapping powers can torture other people...but they got no effect on me or you?" Sonic asked as he began zapping Ted...but Ted ducked his head which was causing Sonic to zap Shadow.

Shadow fell over and began screaming in pain.

"Shadow...I didn't mean it, Shadow...I didn't mean it, dude...Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed in alarm as Shadow began chuckling.

"Shadow...you made a joke...good 1, dude." Sonic said as he and Shadow high 5d 1 another and Ted kept staring at them devastatingly that he was in very big trouble.

Meanwhile Prowler and Pouncer continued walking away from the caverns.

Pouncer took Prowler some place for him to eat a cartoon human or cartoon animal in order to become a true cheetah...but Prowler was a bit nervous.

"Pouncer...you know I can't do this." Prowler said.

"Prowler...if you wanna make Uncle Spotty proud...you gotta murder somebody." Pouncer said.

"Or maybe I can find a very ill person or animal and just wait..." Prowler said.

"Oh...it's getting around...your thing at the fancy restaurant...you know how humans and animals speak...this, that, the other...how ya doin'? KABOOM! forget about it...you're doomed." Pouncer said.

"Alright...seriously...I can't understand wise dude...so you need to be more specific." Prowler said.

"Specific? you want specific?" Pouncer asked as he smacked Prowler's head.

"Be a cheetah for 1ce in your entire life..." Pouncer said as Prowler whimpered nervously.

"What the heck am I gonna do?" Prowler asked as Pouncer sighed heavilly.

"Prowler...forget about it...Alright? we do a couple of practice runs...zig and zag...Uncle Spotty's proud that you're a cheetah...life goes on...you got it?" Pouncer asked.

"Alright...I got it, Pouncer." Prowler said as Pouncer covered his mouth while smirking.

"Bingo...right there...dead ahead...television dinner...doesn't get easier that this." Pouncer said as Prowler began concentrating.

"Alright...come on...eye of the tiger." Prowler said to himself.

"Pouncer...I can do this...what if I can't do it?" Prowler asked.

"Then don't bother coming back home..." Pouncer said.

"Good point, Pouncer..." Prowler said as he began walking around towards the group.

Meanwhile back with Sonic and Shadow...they kept tormenting Ted.

"Zap him on the right foot again..." Sonic said as Shadow zapped Ted's right foot and Ted began screaming through the blue duct-tape.

Shadow silently chuckled...

"I like the crazy face he made..." Shadow said as the fun and excitement didn't last forever when they saw Prowler coming around towards them.

"Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed in alarm...

"Look out!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as he and Shadow ran away supersonic fast leaving Ted behind.

Ted looked around just as he managed to get his arm outta the red rope...and he ripped the blue duct-tape off his mouth which was causing him to yelp in pain.

"You guys? don't leave me out here alone...come on...there could be cheetahs out there." Ted said as he began feeling a warm breath behind him.

Ted turned himself around and saw Ted with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him...but not really.

Ted screamed in fear trying to escape the red rope...but it was no use...he continued screaming in fear.

"Oh...no...wait...I'm terribly sorry...no...I'm not gonna…..." Prowler said as Pouncer interrupted him.

"Prowler...do it like this." Pouncer said as he showed Prowler how to eat a cartoon human character.

"Oh crap..." Prowler said as he began licking Ted's head...but he gagged in disgust.

"Just get it over with...wait 1 single minute...do me 1 good favor...but don't chew on me...I'm not made for that." Ted said in fear.

"I'm not gonna eat you..." Prowler whispered to Ted.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me..." Ted said.

"Listen to me...don't move around 'til I tell you to." Prowler said as he growled and cut the red rope.

"Back up..." Prowler said as he pretended to eat Ted by forming the cloud of dust.

"That's it, Prowler...there you go, dude...that's it...move those paws, buddy...dig in." Pouncer said as Ted stared at Prowler looking a bit confused about what Prowler was doing.

"Look...I'm just pretending so that you can escape...now when I turn myself around...you take off." Prowler said as he turned himself around pretending to eat again.

"Tastes just like oven roast turkey..." Prowler said as Pouncer smacked his right paw on his forehead.

"Oh crap..." Pouncer said with a groan as Prowler turned himself around and saw that Ted was still there.

"What the heck did I tell you?" Prowler asked.

"I'm terribly sorry...I didn't get that...you want me to go right now?" Ted asked.

"What the heck are you speaking about? just go already!" Prowler exclaimed in alarm.

"That does it...I had quite enough from up here!" Pouncer exclaimed angrily as he began running around towards Ted.

"Oh dear!" Ted exclaimed in fear...

"Hurry...run away!" Prowler exclaimed in alarm as Ted was running around.

"No, Pouncer...wait!" Prowler called after his brother as Pouncer didn't hear him 'cause he was still chasing Ted.

Ted continued running around...

"Get your dude...get your dude!" Ted exclaimed in fear as Pouncer was getting close to murdering Ted...but suddenly a great big maple tree branch fell right off the maple tree and landed right on Pouncer's head which was causing him to fall over right near Ted.

Very far away...Sonic and Shadow heard distant rumbling and they both turned themselves around and saw a great big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile back with Ted...he crouched down shaking just as the dust began clearing up.

Ted slowly turned his head around and saw Pouncer who was not moving around...

Prowler gasped in shock...

"Pouncer!" Prowler exclaimed in shock as he removed the maple tree branch off Pouncer.

"Prowler?" Pouncer said as he coughed silently.

"Prowler...is that really you?" Pouncer asked.

"I'm here for you, Pouncer..." Prowler said while hanging on to him.

"Come closer, Prowler..." Pouncer said as Prowler came closer to him.

"Yeah, Pouncer? what is it?" Prowler asked.

"I'm feeling so cold…..." Pouncer whispered to Prowler.

"That's just because we're stone cold..." Prowler said as Pouncer smacked him in the face again.

"Ow..." Prowler said in reaction.

"Goofball..." Pouncer said as he gasped and wheezed and closed his eyes...he was now deceased.

"Pouncer...no…..." Prowler said tearfully.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Prowler wailed.

"This is my entire fault...I'm terribly sorry, Pouncer." Prowler said tearfully as he began patting his deceased brother's head.

"How the heck am I ever gonna explain this to Uncle Spotty?" Prowler asked tearfully.

"Oh crap..." Prowler sobbed in humiliation as he ran away just as the cloud of dust formed around which was causing Ted to back away near Pouncer's deceased body.

Ted noticed that somebody was pointing something near his back...and he yelped in alarm and stuck his hands up...and he turned himself around and began moving around kung fu karate style.

"Back away...I'm crazy...I'm flippin'!" Ted exclaimed while making kung fu karate noises...and unknown to him...Sonic and Shadow watched in amazement about what had happened.

Ted continued doing the kung fu karate moves 'til he whacked Sonic's right leg by accident...

"Ow...what the crap?" Sonic said as Ted screamed in alarm just as Sonic and Shadow screamed in alarm back at him.

Ted screamed in alarm again just as the 2 supersonic hedgehogs screamed in alarm while hanging on to 1 another.

Ted went right behind Pouncer's deceased body while taking cover...

"Don't torture us...we're terribly sorry...it was all Shadow's idea!" Sonic exclaimed in fear as Shadow nodded his head in agreement...but he stared at Sonic...and Ted stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Ted...did you murder that cheetah?" Sonic asked as Ted began thinking about the question Sonic asked...and if he told them that the maple tree branch murdered Pouncer...the 2 supersonic hedgehogs would continue from where they left off unless of course he answered them in a different way... by fibbing.

Ted smirked and stood right on Pouncer's deceased body.

"Uh...yeah...exactly how it really looks? that's how it really is." Ted said

"What the heck happened?" Shadow asked as Ted smirked at them.

"Oh...you wanna know what the heck happened?" Ted asked.

"Yeah right...you're standing on top of the cheetah." Sonic said.

"Go on, dude..." Shadow said.

"Well then...I'll tell you what the heck happened." Ted said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash...Ted began telling his story not only in front of Sonic and Tails...but everybody else and everybody gathered around listening to Ted's story while Audrey sat right downon the stair steps near him...and Ted began telling his story.

"Big old cheetah about 23 feet long...so he's running around at me, right? with teeth like razors...and I was like...you're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the 'T' like that?" Ted said as the entire crowd gasped in amazement.

"Hey...do the muscle thing...the muscle thing." Audrey said.

"Oh...right." Ted said as he began flexing his right muscle.

"So I told that dude, 'You see this guy?' and I pointed like this...well...he's got a cousin...and he lives right over here...and I think it's time for a fun little…..." Audrey joined in with him. "…family reunion." Ted and Audrey chuckled in unison just as the entire crowd cheered for victory...and Audrey smiled just as she stood right next to Ted very proud of him.

"You see, Shadow? I already told you...we were right over there." Sonic said while in front of the camera man.

"Pardon me...coming through...move it!" Susie exclaimed triumphantly as she shoved them aside.

"Oh...sorry about that." Shadow said.

"She seems so nice when on television..." Sonic said as Susie walked around right in front of Ted by holding a little green microphone just as she lightly pushed Audrey right next to the camera man.

"Ted...Susie Carmichael...as the 1st young boy in history to ever take on a cheetah and win...tell me...does this mean you're now protector of the city...the new action hero in town?" Susie asked.

"Susie...I'm keeping up the good side...but can I please call you, Susie?" Ted asked.

"Of course, Ted..." Susie said.

"Any single cheetah that tries to mess around in Ted Town is going down!" Ted exclaimed heroically as all of the people and animals cheered while watching Ted on the big television screen on the building.

Marceline and Cream (**Sonic X**) who was carrying Marceline's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Ted.

"Yeah right...it's poetic...In the heat...I get poetic." Ted said.

"Ted...hmm…Ted." Marceline said.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash...Link got right next to Ted.

"Get outta here...any further questions will be fiilled in by me." Link said.

"And you are?" Susie asked.

"I'm his manager, Link...the hero of time and hero of business." Link said.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Meowth exclaimed in excitment as everybody stared at him just as Meowth was feeling so embarrassed.

"You wanna see my sock puppets?" Meowth asked as he got out his sock puppets.

"Hello..." Meowth said in his blue sock puppet's voice.

"Can you excuse us for 1 single minute?" Ted asked as he and Link turned themselves around and began their conversation.

"My manager?" Ted asked.

"Ted...you're a superstar...we're gonna make this a fortune." Link said.

"What about the 9 G's?" Link asked.

"Forget about the 9 G's...from now on we're partners." Link said.

"So what are we speaking about?" Ted asked.

"I'm thinking about the cash split..." Link said while explaining to Ted.

"That's generous..." Ted grinned.

"You're get 16...I get 93." Link said as Ted frowned at him.

"I don't think so, Link..." Ted said.

"Speak to me, Ted..." Link said.

"You get 27..." Ted said.

"31..." Link said.

"48..." Ted said.

"Dude...you're going the wrong way." Ted said.

"50-50..." Ted and Link said in unison.

"You proud?" Link asked.

"No, Link...are you?" Ted asked.

"No..." Link said."

"Deal..." Ted and Link said in unison as they began doing their secret handshake and they faced the entire crowd to continue their story.

"My manager and I are now prepared to take on your questions..." Ted said.

"Ted...are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Susie asked.

"Please, Susie...I hardly even work here now." Ted said as the entire crowd laughed in unison.

"Keep it up, dude...you're slaying them." Link said.

"No...he's slaying cheetahs." Susie said as she corrected Link.

"Hey...that's great... I like that...Ted... the cheetah slayer." Link said.

"Whoa...a cheetah slayer." Charmy, Konohamaru and Max said in unison.

"You just heard it here 1st...from now on...any single cheetah tries to disturb this city...it's his funeral service." Susie said as Ted was flexing his muscles on the big television screen.

Dude723: "Well...it looks like Ted is now the richest and the greatest...so just read and review."

Chapter 6: Ted's fortunesEdit

Meanwhile back in the caverns the devastation had just began for the murderous passing away of Pouncer...and Spotty just stood there with his fiance, Pouncy who was weeping silently on his right shoulder...and he just stood there just as the other lions, tigers and cheetah picked up Pouncer's green bamboo coffin and buried him...and Spotty and Pouncy just stood there to see Pouncer_s tombstone that read 'Here Lies Pouncer, a tough and ferocious cheetah' 1 last time._

Inside the caverns Chester had just finished the song dedicated to the memories of Pouncer...

"Pouncer...we'll miss you." Chester said.

"For Pouncer..." the lions, tigers and cheetahs said as they were toasting for Pouncer.

Meanwhile Spotty sat right down in his armchair with Mephiles just as 1 of the cheetahs began speaking about Pouncer's murderous passing away.

"It's a horrible thing, Spotty...everybody liked Pouncer...might whoever did this pass away in 100 deaths...may his motionless body burn in the fiery depths of doom." Fuzzy said as Spotty stared at him and sighed heavily.

"Thanks for your kind thoughts, Fuzzy..." Spotty said as Fuzzy nodded his head.

"Oh...and may Prowler be found safe and sound too...I hope he's alright." Fuzzy said as he walked away from the armchair.

"Oh, Prowler...…" Spotty said with a devastated sigh.

"Don't worry about it, master..." Mephiles said as he was pouring diet root beer.

"I just said some things to him...we gotta find him." Spotty said.

"They're searching everywhere for him...forget about it...he'll turn up real soon." Mephiles said.

"What's wrong with that dude? why does he need to be so different? Pouncer...the lord rests his soul...he was perfect...perfect." Spotty said as he didn't realize that Prowler stood outside by the window watching him...and Prowler looked devastated that he would never become the true cheetah within him...and Prowler had no choice but to run away 'cause Spotty would never accept him for who he really is.

"Oh, Mephiles...who could've done this?" Spotty asked as Chester cleared his throat.

"Spotty...at this time...please accept my deepest condolences." Chester said.

"Thanks, Chester...for honoring my nephew with your good song." Spotty said.

"I' got some news...about the dude who took out Pouncer." Chester said as he accidentally farted right in front of a lion named Leroy which made him faint on the ground.

"Let's speak over here..." Spotty said as he and Chester walked around towards the window to have a private conversation with 1 another.

"He came outta nowhere this dude...calls himself, 'the cheetah slayer'." Chester said as Spotty cleared his throat knowing that Chester had faced him in the wrong direction.

"Chester...over here." Spotty said.

"Sorry about that..." Chester said as he apologized.

"'The cheetah slayer...'" Chester said.

"Where can I find him?" Spotty asked.

"He's from Cartoon City...that's all we could ever dig up." Chester said.

"Thanks, Chester...thanks." Spotty said as Chester bowed down to him and left him and Mephiles alone for a little while.

"Any requests?" Chester asked the other lions, tigers and cheetahs.

"Mephiles..." Spotty said.

"How 'bout that 'Bohmenian Rhapsody' song?" Chester asked.

"No way..." the lions, tigers and cheetahs groaned in unison.

"Get Link...he knows that city more than anybody...I wanna find this dude...I wanna know a lot about him...where he lives...where he sleeps...he pops the ears...I wanna know about it...who is the cheetah slayer?" Spotty said as he would never stop at anything to get his revenge about the dude who took out Pouncer.

"Here he is...the cheetah slayer!" Knuckles announced.

Meanwhile at the big city Ted turned himself around wearing a blue cape and red sunglasses...and everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town...and from magazines, television commercials, video games, action figures and billboards...he was now the richest and the greatest.

Later that night Ted went inside the elevator taking him above of the city...and the doors opened up just as Ted walked around into his new home...and Ted's eyes widened with excitement that everything he dreamed about had come true...he was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this disco dance party on the road...…" Ted said as everybody gathered around him and began disco dancing for the disco dance party while Sonic and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is...the big T." Link said.

"Link..." Ted said in excitement.

"Pound that, dude...pound it, man...Ted...raise the city...raise the city, buddy!" Link exclaimed in excitement as he kept disco dancing like a crazy person.

"Uh...yeah…right." Ted said as he backed away.

"Oh yeah...alright." Link said as he continued disco dancing...and just as Ted backed away Audrey entered the room holding something in her hands.

"Audrey...you made it." Ted said as he was about to put his arms around her.

"Wait, Ted...you're gonna break my gift." Audrey said.

"Come on, Audrey...you didn't need to get me anything...what'd you get me?" Ted asked.

"Well, Ted...what does every single bachelor pad need?" Audrey asked as she showed him his gift which was a blue lava lamp.

"A blue lava lamp? how did you know I like lava lamps? you know what? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Ted said as Audrey smiled at him...but her eyes widened in amazement when she saw a big green lava lamp...and this penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Audrey...I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Ted said as Audrey walked around over to the balcony right next to him and they both stared at the beautiful viewing.

"How great is this viewing?" Ted asked...

"Above the city...it's wonderful." Audrey said gasping in excitement.

"I know, Audrey...it's beautiful...right?" Ted asked.

"Just like you…like your new apartmet...it's…wow...awesome." Audrey said as she was hoping that Ted didn't hear that he was beautiful.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you, Ted..." Audrey said.

"Yeah right...it was nothing...really...you know...hey...you know what? wait right here...don't move 1 single muscle...I'll be right back...gal, you are gonna flip." Ted said as he left the balcony to get something for Audrey.

Audrey began checking her breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she was feeling about him.

"I'm back, Audrey..." Ted said,

"Oh you're back, Ted..." Audrey said as Ted chuckled a bit and walked around towards her while holding something behind his back.

"You know what, Audrey? where I'm at right now...this entire new life I got...all of my dreams and visions coming true…in a weird sort of way...well...I couldn't have done it without you." Ted said.

"Oh sure you could, Ted...but...probably not." Audrey said with a light chuckle.

"Audrey...here." Ted said as he showed her a little red box.

"Oh, Ted..." Audrey said in amazement knowing that she thought it was a dating gift.

"I know, Audrey...I'm just sorry that it took so long." Ted said as he apologized.

"That's alright..." Audrey said asa things were going great and Ted opened the lid showing her the same light pink gem from the night before.

"My Aunt Nancy's light pink gem..." Audrey said as Ted showed her the light pink gem along with the other rainbow colored gems forming a beautiful necklace.

"With love and interest...now I don't forget anything and I never forget who my close friends are." Ted said.

"Oh, Ted..." Audrey said as she was a bit crushed...but it was very nice that he gave her the light pink gem...and they both chuckled in unison.

Ted stared at Audrey just as Audrey smiled at him...

"Audrey...I…..." Ted said as he was about to say something...but there beautiful minute got interrupted by Marceline.

"Oh hi there...I'm not interrupting anything...am I?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah right...we're speaking." Audrey said.

"No way...hey, Marceline...you're here." Ted said as Audrey cleared her throat.

"Oh...you gotta meet my close friend, Audrey." Ted said.

"You're close friend? oh that's nice...so you won't mind if I steal him for a little while...will you?" Marceline asked as Audrey shook her head.

Ted and Marceline walked around inside just as Marceline looked at Audrey.

Audrey watched them going inside and sighed devastatingly that she was so close of telling Ted how she was feeling about him.

Back inside...Ted and Marceline walked around inside holding 1 another's hands while everbody continued disco dancing.

"Well...look who's a somebody after all." Marceline said whiel smirking at Ted as Ted chuckled lightly.

"Well, Marceline...you know…..." Ted said as Ed (**Ed Edd n Eddy**) entered the penthouse breathing nervously and looking terrified.

"Cheetahs...on the…on the edge of the city...they're tough and ferocious!" Ed exclaimed in fear as everybody began screaming and running around in circles.

"Cheetahs!" Ted exclaimed in alarm as he hid right behind Marceline.

"Alright...everybody go back home to your loved 1s...spend the last few hours that you got with 1 another." Ted said as everybody quit screaming and running around in fear and they stared at Ted when Marceline stepped aside them...and Ted looked at them.

"Oh...I mean…...that's the way it used to be around here...we were all scrambling around for cover and stuff...but not since Ted came to town." Ted said as everybody cheered while Ted spoke to Marceline.

"So, Marceline, darling...just wait right here and I'm gonna be right back...I'm gonna take good care of the cheetahs." Ted said as he walked around towards the elevator with a terrified look.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Link said as he cheered.

"Biceps and triceps!" Ted said as he laughed and growled heroically.

"Alright, Ted!" Knuckles said as he cheered cheered.

"Go get 'em, Ted!" Link exclaimed in excitement as everybody continued cheering and Marceline just stood there...and Ted kept growling heroically just as the doors closed.

Suddenly...Ted began sobbing and wailing knowing that he would be in very big trouble.

Dude723: "Well it looks like Ted's a somebody right now...but here's the next chapter where we find out about Prowler's secret...so just read and review."

Chapter 7: Prowler's secretEdit

Later that night 2 cheetahs named Henry and Leonard were walking around the city streets looking for Prowler...

"Prowler!" Henry called out.

"Where the crap is he? Prowler!" Henry called out again as Leonard smacked Henry on the back of his head...

"Hey, Henry...what the heck are you doing? there's a cheetah slayer out there...do you wanna be next?" Leonard asked.

"Oh...yeah...right." Henry said as he began whispering loudly.

"Prowler!" Henry silently called out again as Leonard rolled his eyes just as he and Henry continued looking for Prowler...

Meanwhile Ted was hiding in the shrubbery when the cheetahs walked by...and Ted sighed in relief.

"That was close..." Ted said.

"Real close..." Prowler's voice said as Ted looked up very slowly and saw that Prowler was behind him...looking down.

"Don't panic, dude..." Prowler said as Ted smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear...but Prowler covered his mouth and began hanging on to him.

"Stay silent...we're safe and sound." Prowler said.

"Oh crap...not you again." Ted said while getting outta Prowler's grasp.

"Yeah right..." Prowler said as he screamed in fear and hung on to Ted.

"Yikes...what on earth was that?" Prowler asked.

"Hey...what's going on with you, dude?" Ted asked while getting outta Prowler's grasp again...and Prowler shushed him.

"He could be anywhere..." Prowler said.

"Who could it be?" Ted asked.

"The cheetah slayer..." Prowler said as Ted got himself outta Prowler's grasp.

"There's no cheetah slayer out here..." Ted said as Prowler chuckled.

"Yes there is..." Prowler said as Ted mimicked Prowler's chuckle.

"No...there's not...trust me on this 1, dude." Ted said.

"Get a hold of yourself, dude...this is no time to go crazy!" Prowler exclaimed in alarm.

"No way...you're the 1 who's going extremely crazy!" Ted shouted back at him as Prowler sighed heavilly.

"You're absolutely right...I'm terribly sorry...I haven't been myself ever since the uh...the uh...don't weep…" Prowler said tearfully as he collapsed on the flower bed weeping in anguish 'cause he would never forget about that incident when Pouncer was murdered and he never came back home...and Ted looked at him in shock.

"No way...it's not all that...just relax, dude." Ted said as Prowler couldn't take it anymore.

"It's my entire fault…...kind of…not really…but still...my own brother..." Prowler said tearfully as Ted controlled him.

"Look...you just need a little more time...and things are gonna work out." Ted said.

"You think so?" Prowler asked while calming himself down...

"Yeah right...so...look...I'm gonna take off…...and you can just go back home...alright?" Ted asked.

"Alright..." Prowler said as he nodded his head.

"Hey...good luck with that." Ted said as he began leaving and Prowler grabbed him.

"Wait...stop...I didn't get your name." Prowler said.

"Ted..." Ted said as he introduced himself while trying to get outta Prowler's grasp 1ce again.

"I'm Prowler...hi there." Prowler said as he waved with his orange yellow spotted tail.

"Wait 1 single minute, Ted...where do you live?" Prowler asked as Ted got outta his grasp.

"Prowler...where I come from...young human boys like me don't like being grabbed by cheetahs." Ted said.

"Sorry about that, Ted..." Prowler said as he apologized.

"Now go back home..." Ted said.

"There's no home for me right now, Ted...don't you understand that?" Prowler asked as he was hanging on to Ted.

"You're too big to be grabbing on me like that, Prowler..." Ted said.

"Take me home with you, Ted...you'll never even notice I'm there...I'm like the invisible cheetah." Prowler said as covered his eyes with his paws for a little while...and he uncovered his eyes and stared at Ted who was staring at him.

"Are you crazy, Prowler?" Ted asked.

"Please, Ted...I'm begging you...don't leave me here alone." Prowler sobbed and begged as Ted shused him.

"Hey...put your hands on the wall where we can see them!" Charmy's voice shouted by the stone wall as Ted and Prowler hid by the stone wall looking real flat...'til they saw , Charmy, Konohamaru and Max.

"Got you!" Konohmaru exclaimed with excitement as Ted sighed in relief.

"Hey...it's the shorties." Ted said as the 3 young boy children stared at them.

"Ted!" Charmy, Konohamaru and Max exclaimed in unison...

"What are you guys doing here?" Ted asked.

"Check out my crazy burner..." Max said."

Whoop...there it is. Charmy and Konohamaru said in unison as Ted saw the picture painting of him riding on a cheetah.

"We hope you like it..." Charmy said.

"Wow...you guys really got some skills." Ted said as he was very impressed.

"It's wild style, dude..." Konohamaru said.

"Hey...what did I tell you? you guys shouldn't be doing this...and besides...it's not safe to be out here at night time." Ted said as he lightly pushed the 3 young boy children aside.

"It is now, Ted...you're the cheetah slayer." Max said.

"Cheetah slayer?" Prowler asked looking a bit confused knowing that Ted was a cheetah slayer.

"What the heck was that?" Konohamaru asked as Ted coughed silently while covering Prowler.

"Sometimes I would be coughing up for nothing...but look...I need you off those city streets...seriously...get yourselves home...and I'll tell your guardians that you're all doing terrible things out here." Ted said as he watched the 3 young boy children leave.

"Goodbye, Ted..." Charmy said as he waved while leaving with the other 2 young boy children...and Ted walked around back to the other corner where Prowler listened to the entire thing.

"Prowler...did you see what just happened there?" Ted asked.

"I know, Ted...they think you're the cheetah slayer...as if." Prowler said as he chuckled and Ted frowned at him.

"I don't really appreciate your crazy tone actually." Ted said as began leaving and Prowler followed him.

"No wait up, Ted...I'm terribly sorry...seriously...I don't want you fed up with me and I certainly don't want you to...(Prowler snickers)…slay me." Prowler said as he began laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you're having a great time, Prowler? are you enjoying yourself?" Ted asked as Prowler continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, Prowler...for your information...I'm the cheetah slayer...Ted the cheetah slayer...that's what they would be saying." Ted said as he continued bowing down and imagined that the other cartoon characters and video game characters continued cheering for victory...and Prowler quit laughing when he heard what Ted just said.

"Wait, Ted...you mean you…..." Prowler said.

"Yeah, Prowler..." Ted said.

"When the maple tree branch...…" Prowler said as he gasped in shock.

"Oh, Ted...you're a fibber." Prowler said.

"Hey...Prowler...I didn't fib alright?" alright...I fibbed...but it was a little fib...come on...who's it gonna hurt anyway? dude, I'm not explaining myself to you...you're on your own right now." Ted said as he walked off.

"No problem, Ted...and if...the lord forbid...somebody should...I don't know...find out the truth about the cheetah slayer on my way back." Prowler said.

"You wouldn't, Prowler..." Ted said as he knew that Prowler would tell everybody the truth.

"Of course I would..." Prowler said as he smirked.

Ted didn't wanna be the laughing stock in the entire city and be a nobody again...and he sighed and smiled at Prowler while petting Prowler's head.

"Come over here, Prowler...of course you can come home with me...but you know...you're a cheetah...right? and I'm a cheetah slayer...so we can't be seen together forever...you got it?" Ted asked.

"Alright...I got it." Prowler said as he followed Ted to the city streets.

Later that night...Ted opened the sewer lid on the road checking to see if everybody was out there...but there was no sign of him or her anywhere.

"Aright, Prowler...follow my every single move...and don't make 1 single sound." Ted said.

"You got it, Ted..." Prowler said as he heard his voice echoing.

"Wow...an echo...echo...now batting for the Mighty Cheetahs...…" Prowler said as Ted smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow...it's not alright to hit." Prowler said as Ted removed the lid and climbed up on the road and Prowler began climbing up...and without warning...he was stuck due to his big cheetah body...Ted grabbed his paws and pulled him out...but suddenly...they heard speaking.

Ted pulled Prowler outta the sewers and took cover by the building...and Ted saw Henry and June (**Kablam!**)walking by.

Ted watched them walking by and signaled Prowler to follow him...and Ted began doing some kung fu karate moves towards the red mailbox and went towards the garage by the Dragon Wash.

Ted pushed the green button to open the door for Prowler...and he signaled him to go in there...and Prowler smiled at him and began following Ted's moves...but without warning...he began tumbling towards trash cans and mail boxes and making a lot of loud noises.

Prowler crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage.

Ted got fed up about it...

"Prowler...get your tail in here!" Ted exclaimed while signaling Prowler.

"Do you think anybody heard that, Ted?" Prowler asked as he clonked his head on the door and came inside...and Ted groaned in annoyance...but he hoped nobody woke up.

"Who the heck was that?" Meowth asked as he opened the door to the dumpster.

"Hey...who's out there?" Meowth asked.

"Hey, Meowth..." Ted said as Meowth smiled at him.

"Hey...I thought I heard something...did you get that cheetah?" Meowth asked.

"You got no idea, Meowth..." Ted said.

"That's great, Ted...well...I gotta go...my television show's on tonight." Meowth said as he closed the door and began watching television.

Ted heard Meowth laughing inside the dumpster and came inside the garage closing the door.

"Alright, Prowler...we're safe from now on." Ted said.

"Wow…hey...look...a nice bed." Prowler said as he came on the bed relaxing.

"That's heaven...yeah...Snuggly, buggly, wuggly." Prowler said as he put his right paw around Ted while giving him a noogie.

"I like you, dude...you're my new best friend forever." Prowler said.

"Whoa, Prowler...hold it...stop that..." Ted said as he got outta Prowler's grasp.

"You wanna be close friends? fine...but we gotta put down some rules...rule # 1: no snuggly, buggly…whatever that just was." Ted said.

"You got it, Ted...anything else?" Prowler asked.

"Rule # 2...and this is the most important rule...in the event that possibly you begin starving to death…" Ted said as he tried to explain...but Prowler cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Ted...I'm not gonna eat anybody...just in case you didn't notice...I'm different from the other cheetahs...let's put it that way...leave it that way...good night." Prowler said as he was terribly upset 'cause he didn't wanna eat anybody like Ted.

"Define the word 'different...'" Ted said.

"You'll laugh, Ted..." Prowler said as he turned over to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not gonna laugh, Prowler..." Ted said.

"That's what you always say, Ted...and what happens later? you laugh." Prowler said.

"Prowler...I give you my good word." Ted said as he held Prowler's right paw while promising that he wouldn't laugh.

Prowler sighed heavilly and sat right down on the bed.

"Alright, Ted...I'll tell you...I...I like grilled porkchops." Prowler said as he covered his head with a blue pillow...ignoring the laughter from Ted...and he stared at him knowing that Ted didn't laugh.

Ted tried very hard not to laugh.

"Hold it...so that's it, Prowler?" Ted asked. .

"What do you mean that's it, Ted?" you're the 1st person I ever told...I'm so tired of keeping it all a secret...and my Uncle Prowler...he'll never accept me for who I am...what's going on with me?" Prowler asked.

"Nothing's going on with you, dude...I think all cheetahs should be just like you." Ted said

"Gosh...that's nice of you to say, Ted." Prowler said.

"And quit blaming yourself for what just happened..." Ted said.

"Really, Ted?" Prowler asked.

"If you wanna blame anybody...blame me...if I hadn't been there in the 1st place...none of this would've happened." Ted said as he began walking away.

"Wow... if Uncle Spotty knew that...he would ice you for sure." Prowler said as Ted stopped and turned himself around.

"Ice? what's he like? the cheetah master or something?" Ted asked.

"Yeah right..." Prowler said.

"What do you mean yeah right?" Ted asked.

"Yeah right...he is." Prowler said as Ted's eyes and ears began twitching and he gulped nervously in fear.

"Hey, Ted...are you alright?" Prowler asked as Ted didn't answer...'cause he was now terrified that if Spotty had found out...he was 1 doomed boy.

Dude723: " It can't get any worse for Ted...can it? anyway...just read and review."

Chapter 8: Ted is bustedEdit

Meanwhile back at Ted's apartment Sonic and Shadow were playing a video game on the plasma television screen when they saw Ted getting eaten up by a cheetah in the video game and they were the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get some rest.

"I told you, Sonic!"Shadow exclaimed in annoyance.

"I'm doing it, Shadow..."Sonic said.

"A, B, double C, Z, left, right, up and down...Shadow said as he was helping Sonic out.

"Left and right, I got it..."Sonic said as he and Shadow continued playing their video game while Link was on the blue wireless cell phone with a fed up look on his face.

"Oh yeah? well I got news for you...the cheetah slayer made me his manager...so I'm now what I like to call untouchable...do you hear me?"Link asked.

"Link! "Ted exclaimed frantically as he entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Ted..."Sonic and Shadow said in unison as they were still playing their most favorite video game.

Ted saw himself getting eaten up by a cheetah again...

"Oh...hey, Link."Ted said.

"Hey...here he is...my close friend, the cheetah slayer...so now you gotta pay me protection." Link said.

"Link...the deal is off...that cheetah I murdered was Spotty's nephew!"Ted exclaimed in fear.

"I know, Ted...isn't it great?" Link asked.

"Well not if he finds out..." Ted said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Ted? I got him on the cell phone right now." Link said as Ted gasped in fear knowing that Spotty had found out already.

"That's right, Spotty...I got the cheetah slayer right here in front of me."Link said as Ted told him to shut the heck up...but Link nodded his head and gave him 1 big thumb up.

"And he's gonna slay you and all of your cheetahs..." Link said.

"Link...shut the heck up... shut the heck up."Ted said in fear.

"Hey... that's great...I like it...shut the heck up, Spotty...shut the heck up!" Link exclaimed in excitement as Ted sighed knowing that he was in very big trouble.

"What the…..? dude, he wants to speak to you."Link said.

"No way, Link...I'm not here."Ted said as he backed away.

"Yeah right...he's right over here." Link said as he gave Ted the blue cell phone.

Ted took the blue cell phone from Link...

"Hello….."Ted said gently.

"Shut the heck up?! shut the heck up?! you don't tell me to shut the heck up...I tell you to shut the heck up!"Spotty exclaimed angrily as he heard a beeping sound on the on line signal.

"Hello….."Spotty said.

"Hey, how the heck are you doing? let me have a good tasty pizza with everything on it, mushrooms, meatballs, green peppers….."Mephiles said as Spotty cut him off.

"Mephiles!"Spotty shouted.

"Oh...hi there, boss...why the heck are you working in some pizza joint?"Mephiles asked.

"Get off the wireless telephone!" Spotty exclaimed angrily...

"But I'm starving..." Mephiles said as he hung up.

Spotty sighed and continued from where he left off...

"My troops are coming for you, cheetah slayer...and they're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!"Spotty exclaimed angrily as he hung up the wireless telephone.

Ted slumped down on the futon knowing that he was doomed for the rest of his entire life.

"Come on, Ted...who's your dude? who takes good care of you? alright, dudes...the game's over...it's time to get busy." Link said as he turned off their video game.

"Oh come on, Link... I was winning!" Sonic exclaimed in boredom as Shadow sighed just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor.

"Shadow, weren't you suppose to pick those up from the disco dance party?" Sonic asked as he began picking them up and Shadow stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Sonic...those 2 are mine." Shadow said.

"Wait...what the crap?"Sonic asked.

"That's Cat and that's Dog...Dog is the crazy 1 and Cat is the serious 1...but just get them together forever and hang on to your sides."Shadow said as Sonic picked up the scraps and smirked.

"It was nice meeting both of you." Sonic said as he crumbled them up.

Shadow silently gasped in shock...

"Sonic...you filthy murderer!"Shadow exclaimed angrily as he began chasing Sonic who was very ticked...but Link grabbed both of them while leaving.

"Link...you got it all wrong, dude!"Ted exclaimed in fear as he followed him.

"They're gonna write songs about you, Ted..." Link said as the elevator doors closed right in front of Ted.

"Link...come on, dude!"Ted exclaimed in alarm as he pushed the green button repeatedly.

"Maybe I can help you, Ted..." Marceline's voice said as Ted turned himself around and saw Marceline sitting on the futon and Ted smiled at her.

"Hey, Marceline, what are you doing here? you just seem popping up outta places."Ted said.

"Well, Ted...you said for me to wait, so…(Marceline clapped her hands when the beautiful music began playing in the background and the lights came on) I was waiting."Marceline said as Ted chuckled nervously just as the elevator doors opened up.

"Look, Marceline...I don't got enough time for the hand clapping make the lights go on music playing in the dark sort of thing."Ted said.

"What are you terrified of, Ted?"Marceline asked.

"Terrified? yeah right, Marceline...that's hilarious...I'm not terrified of anything...it's just that…Ohhhhhh.…"Ted said as he relaxed while Marceline began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, baby cakes...you're so tense."Marceline said as she continued massaging Ted's shoulders.

"Yeah right, Marceline...I was so stressed out lately...you know...protecting the city...I do that all by myself and you know that it's just crazy."Ted said.

"Well it's just too much, Ted...it's piling up." Marceline said.

"Yeah right...you know what, Marceline? 1 thing above the other...actually...I was thinking about retiring."Ted said as Marceline put Ted against the big red lava lamp.

"You don't wanna do that, Ted..."Marceline said.

"I don't?" Ted asked.

"You just worked your way to get above...and you don't want to go back down there...do you?"Marceline asked.

"No way, Marceline...no I don't." Ted said.

"You can just show them whose boss, Ted...and those cheetahs can leave you alone."Marceline said.

"Yeah, Marceline...you're absolutely right." Ted said as he began looking for Prowler.

"Prowler…"Ted said as he left the apartment which was leaving Marceline smiling at him.

Meanwhile Ted went back to the garage to speak with Prowler 'cause he got a plan so the other cheetahs wouldn't bother him again and he opened the door and looked for Prowler...

"Prowler...where the heck are you?"Ted asked as he jumped nervously when he saw Audrey staring at him.

"Hi there, Ted..." Audrey said.

"Audrey...what the heck are you doing here?"Ted asked.

"What, Ted? did you forget something?"Audrey asked as Ted looked around.

"Well maybe you forgot….your cheetah!" Audrey exclaimed angrily as Prowler continued sipping his blueberry banana smoothie when he saw Ted.

"Hi there, Ted..."Prowler said.

"Uh…...cheetah...run away for your entire life, Audrey...I'll cover you...hurry...before it's too late...go on without me!" Ted exclaimed in fear.

"Oh...quit it, Ted...your pet cheetah here told me everything." Audrey said angrily.

"Good grief, Prowler...why the heck would you do that?"Ted asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"I don't know, Ted...I like her."Prowler said.

"Thanks, Prowler...I like you too." Audrey said as she smiled...but it didn't last forever when she got fed up with Ted.

"Ted...what the heck were you thinking? bringing him in here?" Audrey asked angrily.

"No, Audrey...I'm still working out the kinks."Ted said.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Ted...everybody thinks you slayed the cheetah." Audrey said angrily.

"Who the heck am I to tell them that they're wrong, Audrey?"Ted asked.

"How could you fib in front of me, Ted?! me!"Audrey exclaimed angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Audrey...come on...I fibbed in front of everybody!"Ted exclaimed in fear as Audrey looked a bit hurt that Ted….not only fibbed in front of her...but he fibbed in front of everybody else.

"Alright, Audrey...look...I'm terribly sorry...I totally betrayed you...but listen...I got 1 little problem that I need to take care of."Ted said.

"And what's that, Ted?" Audrey asked looking a bit upset and confused.

"Cheetahs are coming to get me!"Ted exclaimed in fear.

"And they should...I mean...what did you expect? you would take credit for murdering a cheetah and everything would be fine for the rest of your entire life?" Audrey asked angrily.

"Uh…..yeah right...but...hey...don't you worry about it...me and Prowler got it...and we're gonna fix it."Ted said.

"Whoa...wait a minute...I don't want any part of this."Prowler said.

"Too late now, grilled porkchop eater...they're looking for you too."Ted said.

"Point taken...so what's the plan?"Prowler asked.

"Well...this is what we're gonna do."Ted said as he began making his plan.

"Alright...here's the plan: Ted...you tell the truth and Prowler...you go back home." Audrey said angrily as Prowler and Ted looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing.

Ted continued just as he held up the brush full of red paint.

"Alright, Prowler...look...this is what we're gonna do...we're gonna paint you up all bloody...a great big mess, right? then you're gonna run out there and meet the other cheetahs right before they get here and you're gonna say 'Stop...don't do that...don't go any further...that cheetah slayer's crazy, dude...he beat me senseless...he's a stone cold murderer, dude!' then you could tell them I'm big and tough and tell them I'm very handsome...throw that in and say I'm the coolest."Ted said as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"You're going way too far, Ted..." Audrey said.

"Well...actually...he hasn't gone very far enough."Prowler said as he was looking out the window.

"Exactly, Prowler….what did you say?"Ted asked.

"You need to slay a cheetah...and I need to disappear...so here's what we're gonna do."Prowler said as Ted began listening for what Prowler's plan was.

Dude723: "Well...we hope that you stay tuned for the 1st fight...so just read and review."

Chapter 9: Pretending to fight

Meanwhile back at the city...Susie was on camera...but she looked a bit terrified.

"This is Susie Carmichael, reporting live...we just confirmed reports about a…..." Susie said as somebody came running around screaming in fear.

"Cheetah!" Gus exclaimed in fear as he and the others ran around past Susie screaming in fear.

Prowler walked around in the city as everybody continued screaming, running and taking cover...and he pretended that he was gonna attack everybody...which is a part of the plan from last night.

"Look...it's the cheetah slayer!" Susie exclaimed in excitement as the cameraman used the camera seeing Ted...and Ted stood on top of the Mystery Machine wearing a blue cape...It was time to take on the cheetah.

Ted turned himself around and posed as an action hero...but the wind blew the blue cape covering him.

Ted removed the blue cape and chuckled nervously...

Ted shouted in triumph and ran around holding out his right fist just as Prowler walked around near the road and towards him snarling...and they continued going towards 1 another 'til Ted punched Prowler's right eye that was sending him crashing trough the billboard.

"Holy shrimp boat...did we get that?" Susie asked.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash...Audrey continued writing the papers just as Knuckles was right by her desk seeing Ted on television.

"Hey, Audrey...Ted's on television." Knuckles said as Audrey turned herself around and saw Ted showing off.

Audrey rolled her eyes and continued doing her work while the crew joined up watching Ted.

Meanwhile back at the city...Prowler and Ted hid right by the stone wall just as Prowler cringed in pain while holding his right eye due to the punch.

"Did you hear that, Prowler? they're going crazy, dude...they like us." Ted said.

"They like you and they hate me...can we switch sides? I can be the person slayer...and they'll never see it coming." Prowler said.

"Come on, Prowler...you sell this...you'll never need to go back home again...you can begin a new life...now give me a snarl." Ted said.

"Alright, Ted..." Prowler said as he nodded his head...and he began purring just as Ted sighed heavilly.

Prowler cleared his throat and snarled real loud right near Ted's face...and that snarl got everybody's attention by the building...and Prowler quit snarling.

"Just like that?" Prowler asked.

"That was…pretty great...alright...let's go." Ted said as they continued from where they left off just as Ted ran around and Prowler raced around chasing him passing Susie.

Back at the Dragon Wash...everybody contiuned watching the fight while Link was on the blue cell phone speaking to Spotty.

"Is that all, dude? do you understand how big my client is? turn on your television screen." Link said.

Meanwhile back at the fight...Prowler raced around closely towards Ted chomping his teeth to capture him.

"Prowler...Prowler...Prowler!" Ted exclaimed in excitement 'til Prowler caught him with his mouth...and everybody including Audrey gasped in shock back at the Dragon Wash.

"Turn off your television screen...turn off your television screen." Link said while speaking on the blue cell phone.

Meanwhile at the big city everybody stared at Prowler...but they took cover real fast when Prowler turned himself around...and Prowler began looking for Ted.

"Don't swallow me..." Ted said while inside Prowler's mouth.

"Ted?" Prowler asked.

"No...it's Luigi...of course it's me, Prowler...why the heck did you do that?" Ted asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ted..." Prowler said as he put his paws to his nose about to begin sneezing.

"No, Prowler...'sorry' is when you step on somebody's foot at the movie theaters...'sorry' is when you say, 'when's the baby due?' and it turns out the person's just the way she is...this is just as far away from 'sorry' as you could possibly get." Ted said.

"But, Ted...I think I'm gonna sneeze." Prowler said as he was about to begin sneezing.

"No, no, Prowler...just open your mouth nice and easy." Ted said as Prowler began opening his mouth nice and easy just as Ted strained and grunted...and everybody including Charmy, Konohamaru and Max watched hoping that it was Ted.

Suddenly...Ted opened Prowler's mouth just as everybody cheered and began flashing their cameras.

"Are you not entertained? you can't handle the truth...you had me at hello!" Ted exclaimed triumphantly as Audrey looked a bit confused when she watched him on television...and she shook her head while Link was on the blue cell phone.

"Turn your television screen back on...why are you turning your television screen off?" Link asked as Ted began riding Prowler like a knight in shining armor on a white horse while everybody continued cheering for victory.

Meanwhile...Mephiles and the other cheetahs raced around towards the city by the order of Spotty...and Ted began using Prowler as a barrel just as Prowler began getting very dizzy.

Mephiles and the others contineud looking for Ted just to settle 1 good score with him.

"This city is big...how the heck are we supposed to find the cheetah slayer?" Mephiles asked as he and the cheetahs heard Prowler wailing very far away just as Prowler was thrown over...and Prowler fell over on the bridge while Ted flexed his muscles...but it didn't last forever when he saw Mephiles and the other cheetahs.

Mephiles watched Prowler finding out if he was really great...and Ted knew this was the time for the grand finale.

Ted pulled Prowler's tail just as Prowler pretended to struggle in pain...

"This is it, Prowler...the great big finish...just like we practiced." Ted said.

"The flinging cheetah?" Prowler asked while grinning.

"The flinging cheetah..." Ted said as he began picking Prowler up...but he was too heavy.

"A little help here, Prowler?" Ted asked.

"Sorry about that, Ted..." Prowler said as Ted managed to lift him up and spun him around for the finish...and he grabbed his tail and spun him around faster 'til he threw him over.

Prowler screamed real loud just as he got thrown around...and without warning he smashed right into the screen of the building and began falling over to his death trap (not really).

Prowler continued screaming just as Ted watched in amazement...

"Curse you, cheetah slayer!" Prowler exclaimed in his battle cry while falling over into the dark pit.

Prowler continued falling over 'til he came to the side and continued wailing...and he began wailing silently and made some crashing sounds.

Back above...Ted sighed heavilly and came on the Mystery Machine just as the light bulbs popped outta the screen due to the crashing.

"Yeah right...and you tell that mean jungle cat that I don't ever, never wanna see another cheetah in this city again...ever!" Ted exclaimed heroically as Mephiles and the other cheetahs retreated back to the caverns.

"Remember this name...Ted the cheetah slayer!" Ted exclaimed triumphantly.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash...the entire crew cheered and applauded just as Link cheered himself.

"You see that? you see that?" Link asked.

Meanwhile down below...Prowler went over to the secret pit finally finished with the job.

Back above...everybody continued cheering for Ted's victory...and Marceline is in the crowd...and she was very proud that Ted had won...so she walked around towards him...and she was gonna do something with him...and Ted continued showing off right in front of the camera just as Marceline came by...and she grabbed Ted while stunning him.

"Whoa...hey, Marceline…..." Ted said as he was interrupted when Marceline put her mouth against his.

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash...Audrey smiled at Link...and Link smiled back at her and watched television...but he quit smiling and everybody quit cheering...and Audrey looked a bit confused and watched television...and what she saw made her gasp in shock when she saw Ted kissing Marceline.

"It seems the cheetah slayer not only conquered a few cheetahs today...but maybe just a few hearts? has the city's most eligible bachelor pad been snapped up? I'm Susie Carmichael, here live, watching the cheetah slayer making out." Susie said as Audrey was feeling very devastated just as she left her desk...and Link watched her leave knowing that she was in love with Ted and it looked like that Audrey was now depressed.

Dude75987: "Good idea: Prowler beginning a new life... Bad idea: Audrey being depressed because Marceline is kissing Ted...so just read and review."

Chapter 10: Marceline left alone

Meanwhile back at the Dragon Wash...Audrey wais reading the newspaper staring at the picture of Ted being kissed by Marceline...and she was fed up and depressed from what she just saw while Prowler was behind the curtain about to dress up as something else.

"Hey, Audrey...can you hand me 2 orange, black and white 1s?" Prowler asked as Audrey handed him the 3 cans of orange, black and white paint and continued reading the newspaper,

"Thanks, Audrey..." Prowler said as Ted came in chuckling.

"Guess who stepped into the room..." Ted said as he continued laughing just as Audrey continued reading and not smiling at him.

"Yeah right..." Prowler said as he chuckled.

"Ted and Prowler...what a team, dude...give me that...5...me some 5!" Ted exclaimed in excitement.

"High 5 and low 5!" Prowler exclaimed in excitement as he high and low 5'd with Ted.

"Did you see me? I was like…(Ted began make kung fu karate sounds) I was crazy." Ted said.

"When you punched me...the entire crowd was…ahh!" Prowler said.

"Yeah right...they just ate it up...it was like a Ted explosion." Ted said.

"How great was I?" Prowler asked.

"Oh, Prowler...you were the bomb!" Ted exclaimed in triumph.

"Thanks, Ted...and hey...I was your big finish on the news...nice kiss, lover dude." Prowler said.

"Whoa, dude...that's privacy." Ted said.

"Privacy? the entire city saw you do it." Audrey said angrily as Ted took her right hand...but she swiped her hand away.

"Hey...somebody's in a bad mood...come on, Audrey...let me see that smiling face." Ted said as he put his fingers right beside Audrey's mouth making her smile at him.

"Cut it out..." Audrey said as she pushed Ted's arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Audrey?" Ted asked looking a bit confused.

"Me? I swear...sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just…..." Audrey said as she punched her right hand into her left hand very fast.

"Audrey...what's your problem?" Ted asked.

"Problem? there's no problem, Ted...I don't got a problem...Miss Vampire Girl is the 1 with the problem." Audrey said angrily.

"Hey...you guys..." Prowler said.

"What the heck do you got against Marceline?" Ted asked looking a bit concerned.

"Not my mouth...that's for sure." Audrey said as Prowler cringed nervously.

"What's going on, Audrey?" Ted asked as he didn't know what Audrey was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1..." Prowler said as he hid right behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Marceline anyway?" Ted asked looking a bit upset.

"I don't, Ted!" Audrey exclaimed angrily.

"You don't, Audrey?" Ted asked.

"No way!" Audrey exclaimed angrily again.

"No way what?" Ted asked.

"I don't know, Ted..." Audrey said angrily.

"You guys wanna…..." Prowler said as he was about to explain to them.

"No!" Ted and Audrey exclaimed in unison which was making Prowler back away.

"Just tell me something, Ted...'cause I'm curious...why the heck do you think she's interested in you? do you think for 1 single minute that she would even be with you if you weren't the greatest cheetah slayer?" Audrey asked.

"Please...come on...don't argue like that." Prowler said as he begged for them not to fight and argue.

Audrey ignored Prowler...

"Are you blind, Ted?" Audrey asked angrily.

"Well at least she treats me like I'm somebody..." Ted said as he was getting very fed up with Audrey.

"Well...would she like you if you were a nobody?" Audrey asked.

"Nobody would like a nobody!" Ted exclaimed angrily.

"I did, Ted!" Audrey exclaimed angrily and devastatingly as she walked away from Ted.

Ted was very shocked from what she just said...and he stared at her knowing that he found out that she had been in love with him this entire time.

Audrey continued very depressed...

"Before the cash...and before the fortune...and before the fib...to me you were a somebody, Ted...and now you're nothing...but a fraud...a sham...and a con...you're a joker." Audrey said tearfully as Ted just stared at her looking very upset since she admitted that she was in love with him.

"Here I come...ta-da (Prowler opened the green curtains revealing his disguise as a tiger) "I'm Charles...the Dragon washing Tiger." Prowler said in a singsong voice as he smiled at them...but his smiling face faded away when he saw them staring at 1 another very upset...and Audrey sighed devastatingly and looked away.

"Audrey…..." Ted said as he tried to say something to her.

"No, Ted...just forget about it...just go...'cause I'm tired of hearing about how everything you always had in your entire life wasn't good enough…including me." Audrey said as Ted tried explaining...but he was feeling defeat...and he began leaving the garage very devastated and depressed.

Audrey watched Ted leave and began weeping silently a bit...

"Audrey?" Prowler's/Charles' voice asked.

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry...go back and do it again." Audrey said as Prowler/Charles looked devastatingly at her knowing that she's weeping silently a bit...and he got rid of her tear drops.

"Hey, Audrey...come on...it'll be alright." Prowler/Charles said as Audrey smiled at him feeling a bit better like she was before.

Meanwhile...Ted just closed the door of the garage and walked away from Dragon Wash...and he was still upset that Audrey was in love with him all this time and he didn't know right after she confessed...and he walked around in the city staring at the billboards of his fortune...but he wasn't proud about it.

"You can't handle the truth...you got cheetah breath!" Ted exclaimed in the video clip as Ted sighed devastatingly and continued walking around...and all he wanted was to become a somebody...but what about Audrey? He stared at another video clip of him drinking a diet root beer...and he walked away from the city.

Later on...Ted saw Charmy, Konohamaru and Max playing with the fire hydrant and cheering for Ted and saw Madame Foster shouting at them and telling them to go back home and get some shut eye.

Ted chuckled a bit just as he saw them messing with Meowth who had just woke up from his slumber... and Ted chuckled silently 'til he saw his new home which made him terribly upset.

Meanwhile at Ted's penthouse...Ted entered the living room where Link and the others were disco dancing...but he wasn't in the mood for it...and Ted passed by...not paying any attention to them.

Meanwhile...Marceline who sat right next to Eugene ('Hey Arnold!' and 'Hey Arnold! the Movie') saw Ted going to the balcony...and she looked concerned about him.

Ted went outside and looked at the amazing viewing...and he still wasn't proud about it.

"Preparation T…slays gas cramps like Ted slay cheetahs...oh...hey, Ted." Beezy ('Jimmy Two-Shoes') said as Ted waved at him just as Beezy drove away...and he sighed heavilly while Marceline stood right by the door.

"Audrey's right...I am a joker." Ted said devastatingly as Marceline rolled her eyes...and smiled at him.

"Hey, cheetah slayer..." Marceline said as she went over to Ted.

"What are you doing out here? all of your close friends are inside." Marceline said.

"Not all of my close friends..." Ted said devastatingly.

"You mean that red haired teenage girl at the Dragon Wash? forget about her, Ted...she's a nobody." Marceline said as Ted walked away from her.

"No, Marceline...I'm the nobody." Ted said as Marceline chuckled a bit.

"Oh let me guess, Ted...she told you that she likes you...is that really it?" Marceline asked as she laughed just as she took Ted's right hand.

"It's not like you're feeling the same way about her." Marceline said as she continued chuckling...and what Marceline said was true...Ted was feeling the same way about Audrey...so he smiled at her.

"You know what, Marceline? I don't think it's gonna work out." Ted said as he backed away from Marceline.

"Wait, Ted...are you leaving me alone?" Marceline asked as Ted sighed heavilly and nodded his head...but he yelped nervously in fear when he saw Marceline getting very ticked that he can see her vampire teeth.

"Let me explain something to you, Ted…..." Marceline said.

Meanwhile back inside...Link continued disco dancing with Zelda 'til he and the others stopped and saw Marceline tossing Ted against the glass door a couple of times and the glass door didn't even break in a million pieces.

"Young love..." Link said as he laughed along with the others...and Marceline tossed Ted against the wall 1 last time and walked away...leaving Ted who just slid down on the glass door.

Dude75987: "Well...bad luck for Marceline...and here's the next chapter where Ted finds out Audrey's been kidnapped for a sit-down...so just read and review."

Chapter 11: Audrey kidnapped


End file.
